He never knew
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: He never knew, He has already fallen so deep, Oneshot D18. Birthday fanfic for Dino! Read it? 8D


Firstly,  
Happy Birthday Dino! :D Here's a birthdya present for ya~ :D But.  
It's a tragedy.  
LOLs. :X Gomen ^^"

Sorry for OOC-ness and grammar mistakes T_T

Reviews please? :D !

-x-

"When the snows fall, what will you think of?" Dino turned, looking at his former student.

There wasn't an answer.

"Kyoya, do you know what I'll think of?" He smiled brightly.

He just walked away, like he's indifferent about the answer of Dino.

He never gave him a chance to speak.

To speak to him.

He never gave him a chance to love.

To love him.

-x-

There wasn't always chances that Hibari could see him.

But just a call, and he'll be able to hear his voice.

Perhaps that was when Hibari gave him a chance to speak.

To speak to him,

But not to love him.

-x-

"Boss, your phone is ringing."

Dino sat up, staring at his phone.

'Kyoya'.

Quickly answering, he heard nothing.

Just the sound of breathing.

"Kyoya?"

Nothing.

That happened a lot of times, Dino was used to it.

He know,

Hibari just wants to hear his voice.

He'll just continue talking, even if Hibari didn't say anything.

It's alright if he kept mum.

Dino wants to hear his voice.

But he never got the chance to,

To hear his voice,

To love him.

-x-

Years passed quickly,

Things aren't the same anymore.

There was a distant between them.

Just a little.

A little more, and their hands would touch.

Just a little more.

But why's there a distant?

It's just a safety barrier,

A safety barrier that Hibari has built for Dino.

Has he succeed?

He has.

Or he hasn't?

Yea, he hasn't.

-x-

Dino will love him, even if he's not given a chance to.

Dino himself knows,

Hibari doesn't loves him.

But what can he do?

He could just love him secretly.

He never knew,

He was all wrong.

He always thought,

If he called Hibari.

Will him answer?

He wouldn't.

If he went to Japan immediately,

Will Hibari be happy?

He wouldn't.

If he stay away from him,

Will Hibari be happy?

He will.

But he never knew,

He was all wrong.

-x-

The last and only chance that Hibari gave,

To love him,

To speak to him,

Was all too late.

-x-

Hibari leaned on the tree,

He felt the raindrops hitting him harshly,

He just closed his eyes and slid down, sitting on the ground.

He heard his phone ringing,

Taking it out, he knew who was it.

"Kyoya, where are you?"

He looked up to the building, to his apartment.

The window, there was a figure standing there.

Dino.

He didn't know if he will get a chance to speak to him again, or not.

"I'm walking back home."

He guessed he surprised the Cavallone.

"R-Really? Come back soon! I mean, when you reach the building, remember to call me!"

Hibari bit his bottom lip.

He was way too stupid.

"Kyoya? Come back soon, I'm wait-, no, I'm at Italy now! I got lots of things to do here, and so, uh by-"

"Cavallone, what do you intended to say about, the snow?" Hibari's left hand was settled on his stomach.

"Uh? Well... To think about it, after the snow falls, I'll be thinking of, when will the spring comes? Stupid isn't it?"

Hibari heard Dino chuckling,

"Just like when you're sad, you'll be thinking of when will you be smiling again, isn't it?"

Hibari's eyes widened a little.

"Kyoya, do you know what day is it?" His voice almost sound so excited.

He didn't reply him,

"Cavallone,"

"Uh?"

"Speak," His vision was getting blur already.

-x-

Dino leaned on the window, talking like before.

He stared at the calendar, one particular date was circled.

4th of February.

Chuckling quietly as he continued to talk,

He was happy that Hibari actually made a mark that today's his birthday.

'Kyoya's being sly, he actually remembered my birthday.'

He smiled brightly to himself.

He never knew,

He never knew.

-x-

The phone dropped down quietly,

His hands fell to his side,

His left hand was full of blood.

Blood was still gushing out from the wound located on his stomach.

He was still looking so pale,

Before he left everything,

At least he smiled, just slightly.

Tears were dropping.

He didn't have time to care for that.

He never knew,

He has already fallen so deep,

So deep in love with him.

He never knew.

He never knew.

-x-

Noticing the call has ended,

Dino sat on the chair,

"Kyoya sure is taking long..."

He never knew,

He never knew.

-x-

Reviews pleasE? :DDD

Disclaimer : I do not own KHR! :D


End file.
